The Mystery of Grace Howkins
by Hermione Jean McGonagall
Summary: Нас окружают тайны. Но самая главная из них - тайна Грэйс Хоукинс. Интересно, сможет ли Mary Smith её разгадать? OOC to age of Grace. AU Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 «Hallo, Grace» (Глава 1 «Здравствуй, Грэйс»)

Dedicate to dear Maggie Smith

У нас редко происходят изменения в жизни, я уж не говорю о чём-нибудь кардинальном.

Но, похоже, я не ошиблась. Mamma сказала вчера, что у нас появится экономка. Вроде бы, её зовут... Точно! Grace Howkins! (Грэйс Хоукинс)

XXX

На следующий день я пришла с работы как можно раньше, летела на всех парах.

Да, мне восемнадцать лет, но я уже закончила колледж и несколько месяцев работаю.

Я подбегала к дому незадолго до чая. Было 4-45 pm (16-45).

За несколько метров до дома я различила приятный голос и остановилась. Через секунду я увидела обладательницу этого голоса.

«Oh, no... It is bonny...» (О, нет... Это - красавица...)

И эта самая bonny подошла ко мне.

- Здравствуйте, я ваша экономка Grace Howkins. А вы, я полагаю, Mary Smith? (Мэри Смит)

- Да, - пролепетала я.

- Ну, вот и славно. Позвольте предложить вам чашечку чая, Mary. Я думаю, вы устали.

- Нет, что вы, miss Howkins, но от чая я бы не отказалась.

Я посмотрела на Grace и все мысли и чувства вылетели у меня из головы. Я подумала: «I love thee Grace». (Я люблю тебя, Грэйс.)

Видимо, на моём лице что-то отразилось, потому что Grace спросила: «Что с вами?»

- Всё в порядке, miss Howkins, просто я немного задумалась. Это была чистая правда.

XXX

Когда я зашла домой и вскоре села за стол, я заметила одну маленькую деталь. Вернее, я заметила, что на меня с нежностью смотрит bonny Grace (красавица Грэйс).

К счастью, этого никто не увидел. Но я улыбнулась в ответ.

Это оказалось лишь начало. Ровно в 5 pm (17-00) мы начали ежедневный чай и Grace села рядом со мной.

От волнения я не знала, что делать. Я не могла себе позволить посмотреть налево, где сидела ОНА.

Я потянулась за хлебом и наши взгляды встретились.

Но я отвела взгляд. «Может быть потом, но только не на виду у родителей», - подумала я.

Через некоторое время моя соседка слева легонько дотронулась своей ногой до моей. Это происходило под столом, так что никто кроме нас этого не замечал.

Не думая о приличии, я прижала свою ногу к ноге Grace.

- All right (всё правильно), - еле слышно прошептала женщина.

XXX

XXX

Вечером, когда было не очень поздно, я забралась в кровать и достала книгу «English novels» («Английские новеллы»). Я даже не успела её открыть, как ко мне самым бесцеремонным образом пришла Grace.

Она подошла прямо к кровати и спросила: «У Вас найдётся минутка?» (В «» (c) «Keeping Mum» («Молчи в тряпочку»), прим. автора).

«Для _тебя_ хоть вся жизнь», - подумала я, а сама ответила: «Конечно, miss Howkins».

- Mary, пойдёмте лучше ко мне в спальню.

Когда мы зашли, Grace без разговоров посадила меня на свою кровать.

- Mary, прошу тебя, выслушай меня. А потом можешь делать, что хочешь.

Мы встретились с тобой всего несколько часов назад, но...

Grace посмотрела на меня с такой любовью... с любовью, граничащей с обожанием, что я поняла всё окончательно и бесповоротно.

- Я тоже... слишком сильно...

Я посмотрела на любимую женщину и поняла, что она вот-вот заплачет от счастья.

- Grace, не надо...

- Рози, - поправила Grace, это долгая история. My name is Rosemary Johns (Розмари Джонс).

А пока... не хочешь ли ты... – С этими словами Rosemary отогнула кусочек одеяла.

- _Туда_? – удивлённо спросила я.

- Прости, я ...

- Не за что, - ответила я и забралась в кровать.

Rosemary устроилась рядом.

Она решила начать издалека.

- Скажи, дорогая, у твоей мамы есть братья или сёстры?

- Нет, а почему ты спрашиваешь?

- Посмотри на меня, Mary.

Когда я посмотрела на Rosemary, у меня чуть не вырвался вопль. Но я вовремя зажала рот рукой.

В свете ночника, падающего на Rosemary Johns, я очень хорошо видела её лицо.

Я была её молодая копия. У нас было одно лицо, за исключением того, что ОНА выглядела старше.

- Aunt... – произнесла я, не веря случившемуся.

И тогда мы по праву смогли обнять друг друга. Слёзы градом катились из глаз, но мы лишь крепче прижались друг к другу.

- Aunt... я не верю в это. Я слишком сильно люблю тебя.

- I adore thee (Я обожаю тебя), - произнесли мы одновременно.

Я поняла, что у нас даже голоса похожи.

- А как же parents? (родители) Вдруг они нас застукают?

- Ничего не будет, не бойся. Кстати, хочу сказать, мне ещё сорок восемь лет.

- _Что_? - удивилась я.

- Разве я плохо выгляжу?

- Я совсем не это имела в виду. Даже тридцать пять для тебя многовато... bonny.

- Сама такая, - ответила aunt. - Ты - моя копия. Надеюсь, не в поведении, а лишь на лицо.

- А что такое?

- Сейчас всё расскажу, а потом делай со мной всё, что хочешь.

Я не вполне чувствую раскаяние, но знаю, что именно ты имеешь право вынести приговор. Если ты скажешь мне уйти, завтра же меня здесь не будет. Но, сначала, выслушай меня.

«Что бы ты ни сделала, ты всегда будешь со мной», - подумала я.

- В двадцать пять лет я вышла замуж за красивого двадцатисемилетнего молодого человека. Целый год всё было нормально, хотя я ни разу не занималась с ним ничем «ниже пояса», да и выше тоже. Только самые обычные поцелуи и всё.

По прошествии года, мой муж стал поздно приходить с работы, как-то изменился.

Через месяц после начала приключений мужа, я подкараулила его, выходящего с работы.

Я увидела молодую девушку, которая обняла моего мужа.

На следующий день ни моего мужа, ни его любовницы не было в живых.

- Ты... assassin?.. (убийца) - тихо спросила я.

- Да, - ответила Rosemary. – И что ты на это скажешь?

- Останься со мной. Я не смогу жить без тебя. Если ты уйдёшь, я, не раздумывая, отправлюсь следом. Где бы ты ни была, я всегда буду рядом.

- Послушай дальше. Через день медицинская экспертиза постановила, что убийство было совершено в состоянии аффекта. Я была помещена в психиатрическую лечебницу для сумасшедших преступников до тех пор, пока они не решили, что я больше не опасна.

И вот, я здесь, Mary.

XXX

Но тут, как назло, мы услышали лай чёртовой собаки соседа.

- Бог троицу любит, - сказала aunt и пулей вылетела из кровати.

В следующую секунду я встала рядом с Рози и нежно обняла её.

- Прошу тебя, не делай этого, я не выдержу разлуки с тобой.

В доказательство я поцеловала Рози прямо в губы.

Мы были слишком похожи, но соединились вместе также крепко, как разные полюса двух магнитов.

Никто и ничто не могло бы оторвать нас друг от друга.

- Но.. нужно же что-то делать. Эта проклятая собака не даст нам заснуть, - произнесла aunt, в конце концов, оторвавшись от меня.

- Конечно, - согласилась я - завтра суббота, утром решим. Только прошу тебя, пусть дуэт не превратиться в трио, обещаешь?

- Постараюсь, Mary.

- Пустишь? - спросила я, подойдя к кровати.

- Ложись, чего ты ждёшь?

- Тебя, - тут же сообразила я.

Мы легли спать, и, обнявшись, заснули.

XXX

XXX

После завтрака, во время которого мы влюблёно смотрели друг на друга, я зашла в спальню Rosemary.

По выходным лай был громче, особенно из этой комнаты.

Но сегодня была тишина.

Я подумала о худшем.

На виду у изумлённых родителей, я вбежала в кухню, схватила Рози за руку и сказала: «Рози, нам нужно серьёзно поговорить».

Закрыв дверь в спальню aunt, я спросила: «Трио?»

- Нет, клянусь жизнью.

- Но... тишина. Я не верю. Что ты сделала?

Я прижала aunt к стене, но она высвободила руки и очень нежно обняла меня.

- Нет... не надо... не пытайся меня... - Я не договорила, хотя на языке у меня вертелось что-то вроде «разжалобить».

Нахлынувшее возбуждение было настолько велико, что на минуту я забыла обо всём.

Рози опередила меня. Она заговорила, но произнесла всего лишь: «намордник».

- Всего-то? - удивлённо спросила я. – Да ты просто гений! На тебя всей семье нужно молиться. Теперь хоть спать будем нормально.

- Я же говорила, что что-нибудь придумаю.

Я рассказала родителям о случившемся, и они долго благодарили aunt.

После этого мама сказала: «Mary, сходи, погуляй». Но я ответила: «Не хочу».

В кухню зашла Рози и спросила тоже самое.

На это я сказала: «Конечно, пойду!»

Папа удивлённо произнёс: «Вы просто ведьма, miss Howkins. Нам никак не удаётся отправить Mary на улицу».

Я ничего не сказала, а только снова удивила родителей своим отношением с «miss Howkins».

- Пойдём, погуляем. - С этими словами я взяла тётю за руку, и мы вышли на улицу.

- Ну, это уже слишком... – сказала я, когда мы были далеко от дома. (Честно говоря, не так уж и далеко, главное, не в пределах видимости и, самое главное, слышимости.)

Я готова разорвать свою мать на мелкие кусочки.

- В переносном смысле? - поинтересовалась aunt.

- Рози, я же тебе английским языком сказала: «Пусть дуэт не превратится в трио». А этим соло, которого не хватает до трио, может быть любое живое существо.

- А mosquitoes? (комары)

- Это не смешно. (Но от этой фразы автору стало как раз смешно, прим. автора) Если сложить всех комаров, которых я убила, то получится внушительная куча. Знаешь, Рози, они меня очень сильно кусают.

- Это родственное, Mary. У меня тоже самое.

- Ну, тогда всё в порядке, - ответила я. – Пусть это не очень хорошо, но главное, что одинаково.

- Переходим к более важному вопросу. Кто прижмёт мою сестрицу к стенке? Предлагаю взять это на себя. А ты займись отцом.

- Ладно, только сразу после обеда. А потом я займусь отцом. Но ты должна будешь стоять рядом, чтобы всё было понятно.

- Я буду разговаривать на кухне тихо, но так, чтобы ты могла услышать из коридора.

- Спасибо, Рози. Интересно услышать мамину реакцию.

- Думаешь, мне не интересно? Скорее бы кончился обед.

XXX

Вернувшись перед обедом домой, мы старались вести себя друг с другом более отстранённо.

Мы с Рози приготовили обед и все стали есть.

В самом конце обеда я толкнула ногу aunt под столом и прошептала: «Пора».

XXX

Через пять минут я вышла из кухни и стала незаметно наблюдать. Кроме Рози и мамы в кухне никого не было.

Рози в прямом смысле прижала свою сестрицу к стенке.

- Рози, что ты делаешь? - мама не поняла, что произошло.

- Ага, Рози! - обрадовалась aunt. - А как же Grace Howkins? Что ты на это скажешь? Выкинула родную сестру из памяти. Да мы с Mary друг о друге вообще не знали.

- А на кого твоя дочь похожа?

- На тебя... - очень тихо сказала мама.

- А ты знаешь, что мы друг другу дороже всего на свете?

- За один день? - громко спросила мама.

- Нет, - ответила Рози. - Через несколько минут как мы встретились.

После этого Рози позвала меня: «Mary, иди сюда».

Я вбежала в кухню.

- А, подслушивала...

- В отличие от _тебя_, у _меня_ от Mary нет никаких секретов.

- Видишь ли, моя сестра и твоя мама не верит в наши отношения. В общем, ты всё слышала.

Рози отпустила сестрицу. После этого мать спросила: «Ну, что скажешь по этому поводу?»

- Я полностью согласна с Рози. Я не переживу, если потеряю её. Я прижалась к Rosemary и больше не замечала того, что мама рядом.

Бросив на нас возмущённый взгляд, мама сказала: «Делайте, что хотите, но теперь, Mary, я знаю, как ты относишься к собственной матери». С этими словами она ушла.

- И что ты думаешь? - поинтересовалась Рози.

- Мне всё равно, лишь бы _ты_ была рядом.

XXX

Мы услышали голоса отца и матери. Они о чём-то спорили. Отец явно был недоволен.

Через две минуты он вбежал в кухню. Отец метал громы и молнии.

Немного успокоившись, он сказал: «Как ей не стыдно! Я даже не знаю, что с ней сделаю. У твоей матери, Mary, оказывается, есть родная сестра, у тебя – aunt, а у меня – sister-in-low (свояченица)».

Честно говоря, сначала я даже немного испугалась.

- Простите, mrs Johns. Мне жена всё рассказала.

- Успокойся, Марк, всё не так и плохо. Лучше зови меня Рози.

- Как это назвать, Mary? Этому нет объяснения.

- Есть, - ответила я. - «Неразглашение сведения о существовании родственника».

- Возможно, что так, - согласилась Рози. - По крайней мере, я никуда отсюда не уйду. Так и передай своей жене.

- А что с ней-то делать? - поинтересовался отец.

- Ничего, - ответила Рози. - Я уже с ней серьёзно поговорила, ты - тоже.

- Мы слышали ваш, так сказать, «дружеский» разговор, - сказала я. - Хватит ругаться. Всё равно ничего не изменить. Что сделано, то сделано.

- Хватит болтать, - сказала Рози. - Пора делами заниматься.

Мы пошли с aunt мыть посуду.

- Рози, знаешь, что интересно? Три - один в нашу пользу.

- Лучше - четыре - ноль, - ответила aunt.

- А кто «ноль»?

- Никто. Если твоя мать, моя сестрица, встала бы на нашу сторону, то нас было бы четверо.

- Я уверена, что, на самом деле, она очень рада снова жить со своей сестрой.

- Надеюсь, Mary, что так. - Только... – Мы закончили и стали вытирать руки.

Полотенце было одно, поэтому мы стояли совсем близко друг к другу. Конечно, мы не смогли преодолеть желание обняться.

Рози обняла меня и сказала: «Я счастлива, Mary. Смотря на тебя, я вспоминаю, какой была много лет назад».

- А когда _я_ смотрю на тебя, то знаю, какой буду через двадцать лет. И это – действительно счастье.

XXX

XXX

Наконец, пора было ложиться спать.

- Что сегодня? - поинтересовалась я.

- То же, что вчера, завтра и все последующие годы. Пошли спать, Mary.

- Пойдём, Рози, - согласилась я и пошла в спальню aunt.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 «4-0» (Глава 2 «4-0»).

Мы уже хотели пойти наверх, но к нам подошла моя мать и сказала: «Спасибо, Рози. Если бы не ты, мне было бы невозможно заснуть». С этими словами она ушла.

- Четыре – ноль, - почти одновременно произнесли я и aunt.

- Спать пора, - сказала Рози, зевая.

- А как же ОНИ? - спросила я.

- Завтра встанем пораньше, и всё будет в порядке, не волнуйся.

- Пошли уже. - Я загадочно улыбнулась.

Aunt ничего не сказала и быстро пошла наверх.

Я шла следом.

XXX

Наконец, мы остались совершенно одни. Я закрыла дверь.

- Рози, я просто не верю в такое счастье.

- Конечно, у меня в душе творится тоже самое.

- Нет, что у меня в душе, ты и знать не знаешь, всё гораздо сложнее.

- Хочешь загадать мне загадку? Пожалуйста.

- А ты разгадаешь? - хитро спросила я.

- Ложись спать, там посмотрим.

Я переоделась и забралась в кровать. Рози последовала моему примеру и легла рядом.

Я повернулась к aunt и посмотрела на bonny. Я просто не могла нормально реагировать. Это было выше моих сил. «И это моя aunt!»

Я не могла предположить, что Рози настолько хорошо знает ответ.

- Рози, что ты?.. – спросила я, когда она дотронулась до моих губ своими.

- Разве не угадала? - спросила Рози.

Я лишь улыбнулась. Большего ответа не требовалось.

Aunt поняла всё сразу. На моём лице было такое счастье, какого не было никогда в жизни. Конечно, потому что я никогда в жизни не относилась ни к кому _так_.

И тогда Рози снова поцеловала меня.

Я не могла позволить себе упустить такой момент. Я тесно прижалась к aunt. Я хотела показать, что не хочу, чтобы это кончилось.

Рози поняла, что выиграла. Какой бы сложной ни была загадка, она её разгадала.

Ответ был трудный, но, в то же время, простой. Ведь наши чувства выходили за все разумные грани, стараясь наверстать годы, когда мы не были счастливы.

- К сожалению, пора спать, - сказала я, нехотя оторвавшись. - Иначе утром поздно встанем, тогда ужас, что будет.

- Ну как? - поинтересовалась aunt.

- Комментарии излишни.

- А всё-таки?

- Ве-ли-ко-леп-но, что-то ещё?

- Прямо в точку, - согласилась Рози. - Я полностью согласна.

Вскоре мы заснули.

XXX

XXX

Мы проснулись вовремя, когда родители ещё спали.

- Good morning, Mary.

- Good morning, Рози, - ответила я.

Aunt поцеловала меня в щёку.

- Пожалуйста, не надо... не начинай... Скоро родители встанут. Мы должны вставать и идти готовить завтрак.

- Конечно-конечно, дорогая.

- Рози, дорогая, всё, что было раньше – можно охарактеризовать знаком «плюс-минус», скорее - «минус». Всё было хорошо, я не спорю. Но не было главного - бесконечного и безудержного счастья. А сейчас...

- Огромный плюс, - подхватила aunt. - Для нас обеих.

После этого я вылезла из кровати. Затем я взяла Рози за руку, и она тоже встала.

- Переодеваемся и вниз, - скомандовала aunt. – Давай, кто быстрее. На счёт «три». Раз, два...

Когда Рози сказала «три», мы стали переодеваться с такой скоростью, что нам бы позавидовал медлительный новобранец в армии.

- Я готова, Mary.

- Я - тоже. - Вот это скорость... Да...

- А теперь - кровать.

Через две минуты перед нами была идеально постеленная кровать.

- А теперь, у нас есть несколько лишних минут.

- Может, не надо... - попыталась протестовать я.

- Надо, обязательно, сказала Рози. - Aunt заглянула в мои глаза.

Я сдалась полостью. Сопротивление... во-первых, бесполезно, во-вторых, ни за что.

Рози стала подходить ближе. Подойдя почти вплотную, она прижала меня к себе.

Мы знали, что это и есть счастье - бесконечное, безграничное, одно на двоих.

Но совсем скоро aunt напомнила: «Пойдём на кухню, а то они скоро встанут».

Я взяла Рози за руку, и мы вышли из комнаты. Затем, естественно, мы закрыли дверь и спустились вниз.

XXX

XXX

Когда мы пришли на кухню, aunt спросила: «Mary, хочешь porridge?» (поридж)

- Кашу? - поморщилась я.

- Думаешь, это – простая овсяная каша? - хитро спросила Рози. – Такую кашу, которую варят плохие хозяйки я бы и сама есть не стала. У меня есть замечательный рецепт настоящего английского пориджа.

- «Всыпать три-четыре столовых ложки овсяных хлопьев в тёплую чуть подсоленную воду, довести до кипения и снять с огня. Дать настояться минут пять. Когда хлопья станут мягкими, вылить кашу на подогретую тарелку. Добавить сливки или сгущённое молоко по вкусу. Сверху посыпать сахаром.» («Я познаю мир» («Кухни народов мира»), стр. 316)

- И всё? - удивлённо спросила я.

- Конечно, - ответила Рози. - Правда, очень просто?

XXX

В конце концов, начался завтрак. Коронным блюдом был, естественно, поридж. А в самом конце – английский чай, при приготовлении которого нужно наливать чай в молоко, а не наоборот. («Кухни народов мира», стр. 318)

Да это и так ясно. Мы же англичане.

XXX

Когда закончился завтрак, родители стали расхваливать нашу кашу.

- Как вкусно. Что это?

- Ничего особенного. Настоящий английский porridge.

- Ну, надо же, а я porridge готовила только, когда Mary была маленькая, - сказала мама. - Спасибо тебя, Рози.

- Мне? - удивилась Рози.

- Разве нет? - удивился папа.

- Конечно, нет, - ответила aunt. - Мы готовили вместе с Mary.

XXX

Родители пошли по магазинам, а мы остались вдвоём.

Я прекрасно понимала, что в такой ситуации ничего хорошего не выйдет.

- Зачем они ушли? - тихо спросила я. - Я могу не выдержать.

- Зачем, зачем... нашему пылесосу лет десять. Он еле работает, - ответила Рози и резко переменила тему. - Я тоже могу не выдержать. Просто надо сдерживаться, любимая или поблагодарить меня за то, что я для нас сделала.

Тётя стала гладить меня по голове.

- Нет... прошу тебя. Начнём с того, что ты сказала, что _я_ могу отблагодарить _тебя_. Я тут не причём.

Рози опустила руку и нежно провела ею по моей щеке.

- Ещё как причём. Я люблю тебя.

Синеглазая красавица подошла вплотную ко мне и положила руку на мою талию.

Я прижалась к тёте и сказала: Я люблю тебя, Рози, больше всего на свете. Что бы ни случилось, мы всегда будем вместе.

- Конечно, любимая, - ответила aunt. - Навсегда.

С этими словами Рози прижалась к моим губам. Я была безумно счастлива и ничего не хотела.

- Всё- таки хорошо, что родители придут не скоро, - сказала я, когда мы насладились происходящим.

- Ага, - ответила тётя. - Я с тобой полностью согласна.


End file.
